The End
by Enecs
Summary: It's time that the Winchester Gospel come to an end. My take on the end of the show and how it'll happen.


**Wow I haven't posted anything in forever! Haha... Well anyway this is a story about the end of the Winchesters. Their final battle. I predict that the demons will rise up against Crowley and try and take over the world...so Sam and Dean and all their friends will have to slam hell's door shut -thanks to the help of Kevin ghost- T_T KEVIN GHOST! NOOOOOO! Anyway...here it is, have fun.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Dean pulled himself over the ground, fingers digging into the damp soil as he crawled to his brother, who lay motionless on the ground. The older Winchester was hurt bad, a trail of his blood followed behind him as he moved. He wasn't going to make it, he could feel it. Dean looked around at his fallen friends, his family.

Cas was sprawled out on the ground not far from Sam, having tried to protect the young Winchester when he was wounded. It'd taken five demons to end him with the knife of one of his fallen brothers. The angel's last words as he looked into the eyes of his fathers were that he regretted nothing, and he'd gladly give his life for the Winchesters again. His wings curled around the young Winchester, still having the need to protect him even in death. Though there was little his seared feathers could do for his fallen friend.

Garth was on the other side of the field, Bobby's hat soaked in his blood as he clutched it with his free hand. His wife was next to him, their fingers intertwined, smiles on their faces as their empty eyes stared at each other. They died together, and they died just as in love as the day they'd meet.

Crowley was closer to the center of the large field where the epic and unforgettable battle had taken place. His silky black shirt was riddled with holes. Some from knives of opponents, some from the general havoc of war. He had fought bravely, and had shown deep remorse for all his wrong doings in the moments of his last seconds of life. He died as family to the Winchesters, and one of their most valued allies.

Charlie was off to the side, her small body on it's side, facing away from all of her friends, but her eyes just as empty as the rest. She had changed so much since she had meet the Winchesters, she was no longer scared of battle, it seemed fitting that it would be her undoing. In Dean's finally moments, bringing Charlie Bradbury into a world she should have never have had any part in would be his greatest regret.

Sheriff Jody was only a foot away from Charlie, she should have never been in this battle, but she couldn't stay away, she died loyal and thinking of Bobby.

Mrs. Tran lay over by Crowley, having gone to his aide when he had been taken down, she stood no chance against the demons. She did not suffer.

Dean flopped down beside his baby brother, laying between his brother and his best friend. He studied his brother's lifeless face, tears filling his eyes. It wasn't supposed to end like this. Sam was supposed to live, carry on the family line. He was supposed to find some girl to settle down with and live an apple pie life and have more Winchesters and make them the first to ever have a loving father. He looked around him at his fallen friends and wept. None of them were supposed to die this way. No person should have to die this way.

Dean looked down at his stomach, trying to figure out why his chest was so tight. Oh that's right, he was dying. A whole new round of tears started. He didn't want to die, he wanted to go back in time before he pulled all these people into his problems. Before he pulled Sammy into it. He cupped his little brother's face, salty tears falling onto the younger man's dirty face, leaving streaks of clean skin in their tracks as they raced down the young hunter's face.

"I'm so sorry." Dean cried, clinging to his only brother. He looked over at the fallen angel beside them. "I'm so sorry." He whispered to his friend. The eldest remaining Winchester looked around at all of his friends. "I'm so sorry!" He screamed to all of them.

He could feel the life draining from him, he could feel Death creeping upon him. Waiting to take the Winchester to his final resting place.

Dean closed his eyes, and thought of all the friends, no, all the family he had lost along the way, from the moment his mother had died, to now. It was a number to high to count on his shaking hands, but he could see all their faces. All their smiles, their frowns, and their final moments. He wanted to join them. He hoped he would join them.

Dean Winchester gasped out his final breath, and allowed the peaceful embrace of Death to lull him. It was the end, and Dean couldn't have been more peaceful.

"Dean." A voice called out to him softly, he gasped at the sudden lack of pain and sat up looking around. He was still laying the field, but it was clean of all of his friends. Dean looked forward at the heavenly creature that was smiling down at him in a white gown. Blonde hair neatly draped over her shoulder.

"Mom." Dean gasped out. She held out her hand to him, still smiling.

"It's time to go home Dean." Slowly Dean took the hand of his mother, standing to his full height. He smile at his mother and pulled her into an embrace.

"I've missed you." Me mumbled into her hair. Mary pulled her son back and looked at him, stroking his cheek.

"I've missed you more." Dean smiled at her and looked around, slowly frowning.

"Where's Sammy?" She continued to stroke his cheek.

"He's waiting for you, with everyone else." Dean looked down at his mom, and for once didn't wonder if she was some kind of monster trying to trick him.

"Lead me to them." She took his hand and slowly lead him to a white door that appeared out of nowhere. It grounded open, light pouring out. They stopped directly before it. Mary smiled up at her son.

"It's time to rest, baby." She said. Dean looked down at her and nodded, allowing her to lead him inside where the light swallowed them, the door closing shut behind them.

This is the end of the Winchester Gospel. This is the ending to the story of Sam and Dean. They faced many hardships. Lost many friends. But in the end they were with the people they loved the most. They were with their family.


End file.
